


На другом берегу

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Out of Body Experiences, Temporary Character Death, Yep it's October, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В первый раз, когда Холмс прижался ко мне губами со всей силой своего ума, сердца и души, я фактически был мёртв.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	На другом берегу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Other Bank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761801) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



В первый раз, когда Холмс прижался ко мне губами со всей силой своего ума, сердца и души, я фактически был мёртв. Я утонул.

Вернее, меня утопил Джеффри Роджерс. Удачный удар по моей старой ране ошеломил меня и вывел из равновесия, и Роджерс в полной мере воспользовался этой возможностью. Он толкнул меня, и я упал с берега в ручей.

Я не помню, как ударился головой о камень или потерял сознание, хотя случилось и то, и другое. Одно это могло бы убить меня, потому что я приземлился боком, лицом к водяному потоку. Но Роджерс не собирался рисковать. Он последовал за мной и опустил моё лицо под воду, чтобы убедиться, что я мёртв.

Это была моя судьба, но и его собственная тоже, потому что Холмс и констебли догнали его, когда он с трудом поднимался по склону. Холмс схватил его за пятки и прижал к земле, но потом предоставил его констеблям, чтобы заставить его подчиниться. Холмс увидел меня − вернее, моё тело − лежащим в ручье и немедленно бросился мне на помощь.

Откуда я мог это знать? Это вполне разумная вещь, чтобы удивиться, и действительно, я сам немного удивлялся этому в то время в отдалённой, почти клинической манере. Я видел своё тело, лежащее в ручье, видел действия Роджерса, констеблей и Холмса, будто стоял на противоположном берегу. Это было похоже на просмотр спектакля, в некотором смысле; всё казалось интересным и в то же время нереальным, почти неважным. Я слышал и видел, что происходит, но ничего не мог поделать, кроме как наблюдать.

− Уотсон! − Я отчётливо услышал крик Холмса, когда он оставил Роджерса констеблям и подбежал ко мне, вернее, к моему телу. Я видел, как он, вытащив моё тело из воды и бросившись на колени рядом с ним, начал искать глазами и руками любые признаки жизни. Он расстегнул мой воротник и сорвал галстук, чтобы добраться до кожи на моём горле, где не билась ни одна жилка.

Его губы не шевелились. Он ничего не _говорил_. И всё же я отчетливо слышал Холмса: его растущее отчаяние, когда он понял, что в моём теле нет дыхания, его подпитываемое ужасом решение, что я не _умру_ , вместе с затаённой тёмной яростью на Роджерса, которая только росла с каждой секундой. Я следил за его литанией, пока он извлекал реанимационные техники из своих Чертогов разума и применял их на практике, поднимая и опуская руки, колотя меня по спине.

Я видел, как из моего полуоткрытого рта льётся вода, но это был эффект гравитации и движений Холмса, а не моей собственной воли. Моё тело оставалось телом, и я оставался на другом берегу.

Холмс снова перевернул моё тело, положив его на спину. Он снова положил руку мне на горло. Его губы сжались так плотно, что побелели, но в ушах у меня звенело от его бессловесного крика горя и ярости на то, чего он не нашёл. Он наклонился, зажал мои ноздри одной рукой, прижал рот к моим губам и дунул.

И я понял. Не было ни слов, ни единой мысли. Передо мной не было ни великого выбора, ни ясного видения одного пути над другим. Но я всё равно принял решение.

Я закашлялся. Моя грудь горела, как огонь, и словно налилась свинцом. Моё тело содрогнулось, и меня стошнило водой на землю. Я бы упал в эту лужу, если бы сильные руки не схватили меня за плечи, поддерживая с полной решимостью.

− Уотсон. − Только моё имя, но в голосе Холмса звучала искренняя благодарность.

Я с трудом дышал, и у меня не было сил говорить, но я ухитрился положить руку ему на плечо и не отпускать.

И он тоже меня не отпускал.


End file.
